Caramelo y Miel
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Fili ha descubierto que el caramelo es una cosa muy util, no solo porque esta delicioso, sino porque a su tío Thorin le encanta. Lo que no sabía el moreno era lo realmente valiosa que terminaria siendo la idea de su rubio sobrino. Thorin x Fili. Slash. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** El Hobbit, El señor de los Anillos y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al maestro Tolkien, grande donde los haya.

**Advertencias: **ligero lemon, Slash.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Fili.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Caramelo y Miel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran ya tres las ocasiones en las que Fili había comprobado que el caramelo líquido era una cosa muy útil, además de puramente deliciosa.

La primera vez sucedió por pura casualidad. Estaba solo en casa y le habían encomendado cuidar de su hermano, que había sido herido mientras cazaba con su tío; y los demas estaban fuera.

Dis −su madre− había ido al mercado de la aldea a comprar un poco de harina para cocinar unas galletas, ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Dwalin −su padre− y Dis como esposa suya que era sabía que el dulce preferido de su amado eran las galletas de mantequilla; por lo que le dijo a su hijo que preparara un poco de azúcar caramelizado para ponerles por encima a las galletas y darles un toque dulce y un aspecto bonito al acabado; así que el había asentido muy contento por la idea y se había puesto a ello.

Calentó un poco de zumo de naranja en la cazuela, y cuando el anaranjado líquido estuvo burbujeando vertió sobre él cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, que en seguida se puso húmedo y empezó a burbujear. El olor que desprendía era maravilloso y Fili estaba deseando probarlo; pero tendría paciencia por esta vez. Y entonces tuvo una inspiración repentina. ¿Qué sabía más dulce que el propio azúcar, y era a su vez un delicioso y sano alimento, dorado como el oro? ¡la miel!

Cierto era que no sabía si saldría bien la mezcla, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió las puertas del armario de la despensa, sacando un pequeño frasco de barro cocido que contenía el preciado dulce, destapando el tapón de corcho y tomando una cuchara de madera la introdujo en la miel y sacó dos cucharadas grandes que vertió sobre el azúcar, que ya se estaba poniendo marrón claro, removiéndolo todo bien para integrarlo. El aroma celestial que le invadió fue demasiado grande para resistirlo, por lo que introdujo la cuchara de nuevo en la mezcla y tomo un poco, llevándoselo a los labios para degustarlo.

Estaba delicioso; el experimento había sido un éxito.

Sin poder resistirlo, miró hacia los lados mordiéndose el labio como si estuviera haciendo alguna travesura y metió la cuchara de nuevo en la mezcla, cargándola por completo y comiéndose varias cucharadas. Casi lo sentía por su padre, pero si se terminaba la mezcla, siempre podría preparar otra… estaba sencillamente delicioso. Comió tres cucharadas más antes de suspirar placenteramente, levantándose con los ojos cerrados suspirando del gusto; y al abrirlos se encontró con una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Su tío estaba en frente de el, mirándolo divertido, apoyado en la mesa de la cocina.

−¿Qué cocinas que te hace suspirar como si fuera un manjar de dioses, Fili? –inquirió él con una ligera sonrisa.

El alzo las cejas levemente, nervioso de haber sido descubierto.

− ¿Caramelo, hmm? –se respondió a si mismo el moreno sin siquiera haber escuchado la respuesta de su sobrino.

Fili le miró un tanto sorprendido, ¿cómo lo sabía? pero de nuevo Thorin le sorprendió, hablando antes de que respondiera.

−Tienes un poco de caramelo ahí –dijo Thorin acercándose mucho a el, a menos de un paso de distancia.

Y para alborotar un poco más el corazón de Fili, que ya latía desbocadamente, el moreno alzó la mano y le tocó el labio inferior con el pulgar; rozándolo suavemente antes de llevarlo a sus propios labios y chuparlo sin dejar de mirarle, cosa que por poco le hizo desfallecer. El rubio se quedó boquiabierto antes de que su tío retirara la mano.

Thorin sonrió por su reacción, antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta, asomándose un momento para sorpresa de nuevo del joven enano.

−Estaba muy rico por cierto –dijo, y con una sonrisa amplia salio de la habitación.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez fue algo premeditado.<p>

El joven estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un cuenco vacío de caramelo con miel caliente que había estado merendando. Sabía bien cual era su objetivo, atraer a su tío con el grandioso aroma a dulces que salía de la cazuela en el fuego, y como un gatito atraído por el olor de pescado, en pocos minutos llegó el rey de los enanos envuelto en una capa de pieles con nieve en el cabello y en los hombros; el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos por el frío.

Se acercó a el frotándose las manos para darles calor, mirando a su sobrino mientras dejaba la capa sobre una silla y se frotaba levemente los brazos.

− ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? –inquirió el moreno−, ¿caramelo?

−Aja –asintió Fili llevándose la cuchara vacía a sus labios.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente, animado por la noticia, había descubierto que le encantaba la dulce y amarronada sustancia.

− ¿Me das un poco? –pidió Thorin acercándose más a el, sentándose a su lado.

Fili encogió los hombros con cara de fingida tristeza, alzando el cuenco vacío.

−Temo que se ha terminado tío Thorin –dijo el rubio, pero sonrió al añadir−, aunque aún se como podrías probarlo.

Thorin alzó las cejas, acercandose hasta rozar su brazo con el de el.

−¿Y como sería eso, sobrino? –inquirió.

Fili sencillamente sonrió y tomó a su tio por la camisa, acercando su rostro al de el, besandolo. El joven llevó durante unos instantes la iniciativa, recorriendo con su lengua la boca de Thorin; sin embargo unos momentos después dejó que fuera él quien llevara la voz cantante, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, enredandolas en su rubio cabello girandole el rostro para profundizarlo; hasta que por fin el mayor se apartó suspirando, lamiendo ligeramente sus labios, donde aun quedaba un hilo de saliva.

−Me ha gustado esta manera de degustarlo, Fili –dijo Thorin, aun con sus manos entre el cabello de su sobrino.

Fili tan solo sonrió, volviendo a besarlo.

* * *

><p>La tercera vez, fue sin duda la definitiva, la que confirmó que el caramelo con miel era el mejor invento que había probado.<p>

Estaba tumbado desnudo en la cama, y su tío yacía sobre el con un bote de caramelo en la mano, haciéndolo girar y derramándolo sobre su pecho fue moviendo la mano; esparciendo el preciado liquido desde el centro hasta su cintura, deteniendose en sus pezones, embadurnándolos, rozando el suave vello dorado que recubria el abdomen del chico. Fili rió inconscientemente, provocando que el dulce sobre el se moviera, manchándolo por todas partes.

−Estate quieto sobrino –dijo el moreno−, no queremos perder el preciado tesoro ¿cierto?

El asintió aun riendo, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

−Hace cosquillas –confesó tranquilamente−, debería ser yo quien lo derrame sobre ti, así estaríamos a mano…

Thorin sonrió con malicia acercando sus labios a uno de los pezones de su sobrino, rozandolo con la lengua haciendo que el chico jadeara ahogadamente, lleno de placer.

−Tío Thorin… –murmuró el rubio.

Thorin cerró los ojos y continuó con su labor, lamiendo y succionando ahora con mas intensidad, haciendo que el joven aferrara las sabanas incapaz de soportar tal agonía, se arqueaba bajo el, que no cesaba en su toque haciendole cosquillas con la barba, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba cuando tenía esa maravillosa lengua recorriendo su piel.

Cuando el caramelo hubo finalmente desaparecido, Thorin se separó de el depositando un beso final sobre la piel de su ombligo, haciendo que desfalleciera.

−Creo sobrino que esta es la mejor idea que has tenido en la cocina –dijo el mayor, apoyando la cabeza sobre las caderas del rubio, que respiraba con agitación−, si tu padres supieran…

Fili rió por el comentario.

− ¿Sabes? –dijo el con una media sonrisa−, eso es algo, que prefiero nunca saber.

Thorin rió también y ambos se abrazaron, ignorando que la idea del caramelo con miel también había calado profundo en mas de un lugar, que no eran precisamente las benditas galletas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El primer Thorin x male Fili que hago. Adoro a estos dos tanto o mas que a Thorin y Fem Fili, y habra mas fics de ellos, si este os gusta.**

**Me dais un review con vuestra opinión? Siempre esta bien saber que pensáis, sobre todo con una pareja que no domino, lo que sea por mejorar y hacer que esta pareja brille.**

**Besitos!**


End file.
